A Birthday Love-Letter
by francismasalunga123
Summary: Natsu gives Lucy a birthday love-letter


A Birthday Love Letter

It was an unusual day in the wizard guild of Magnolia called Fairytail it was unusual because this guild is now to be one of the most chaotic guild in the whole country of Fiore but today a certain fire wizard going by the name Natsu Dragneel hasn't showed up at the guild to create havoc. The reason for his absence is unknown to his fellow guild mates even to his best friend Lucy Heartfilia. And Natsu not being in the guild is pretty rare.

Natsu's POV

Today is Lucy's birthday and I want to make her a letter as a gift I might be an idiot but I'm not that stupid to forget someone's special day especially Lucy's because for some unknown reason I have fallen in love with my best friend that's why I will use this letter to confess to her I'm just hoping and praying that she likes me back. I asked Levy to help me with the letter but she said it would be better if I write it myself it would mean more to her. So I spent the whole night writing her this letter but I still feel like it's still not enough this is so hard I now wish I was as smart a Levy.

Lucy's POV

I'm starting to get worried Natsu's hasn't been here for the whole morning and I asked everyone in the guild if the've seen all I get is the same reply "no." I was hoping to spend the whole day with him ever since we woke up from that seven year slumber I've been feeling more and more attracted to Natsu and I have no absolute idea why I just did I'm not gonna deny it anymore either way I will tell him how I feel today if he rejects me we can still be friends so it's like a win-win.

Natsu's POV

I finally finished the letter I just hope I didn't make it to weird and cheesy well I'll go to the guild and give this to her. Well it's now or never. "Hey Lucy!" I called her she looked at my direction and waved at me. I took a deep breath and headed over to where she was sitting then with all the courage I gave her the letter. At first she looked confused then I told her "Happy birthday!" "Oh yeah it's my birthday today I completely forgot." She smiled sheepishly then she opened the letter I stood there silently and nervously watch her as she reads the letter.

Lucy's POV

While I was reading the letter Natsu gave me I was surprised that the idiotic Natsu would write a letter. But the most shocking part is how carefully constructed and it was a love-letter. After reading it I had no more worries I now know that he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I stood up and kissed him right on the lips I don't care if everyone was staring at us cuz I know the he loves me and I love him and it was like a fairy tale but this time I was not saved by a knight-in-shining-armor it was the dragon that saved me and I have a feeling that this is the start of a happy ending.

I bet you're wondering what the letter said well I'll show you

Dear Lucy,

Happy birthday I am honestly having a hard time trying to come up with something to say but I'm not as smart as Levy. But I want to tell you I'm not stupid enough to forget something as important as your birthday. And that you are the one that always makes me smile and the one that always giving me butterflies in my stomach at first I thought I was just hungry but to my surprise I couldn't eat not even a single bite and I kept on wondering what is this feeling in my stomach and it only happens when I'm with you so I went over to Mira and asked what is this feeling and she told me that it's love. I couldn't believe it but I couldn't deny it you are always in my mind and when you're with another guy I feel like I want the beat the living daylights out of him but I learned how to hold it in or else I would have hurt someone I didn't intend to. You are also the only girl I found beautiful sure you say Mira has better looks than you but to me you're the only girl that can fit the word perfect and more every day I find myself being excited to see you. I kept on bring you on jobs because I want to be able to protect you with my own hands. I would die for you because I love you too much to even make want to give my life away from you and I would choose you over any girl I would do anything to see you happy and smiling. I love you please be mine and I would do anything I would put you fist above all.

Natsu


End file.
